More Dreams
by Kat8790
Summary: Sequel to It Started with a Dream
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brock was driving happily towards his home from a long day of work. It's been almost a year since Reba and Brock have remarried. They were completely happy. Brock couldn't ask for anything more. He had a wonderful wife, four beautiful children, and a great career. Nothing could go wrong. He still couldn't believe Reba and him have married again. He was sure she would never let him back into her life again but she had. She had forgiven him. He was thankful for Cheyenne that she locked them both in that attic.

He was more thankful to Barbara Jean because he heard from Cheyenne it was her idea. He thought she would have a problem with him and Reba getting remarried but she was quite happy. She actually moved on. She has been dating some dentist named Brian for a little more than a year now. Brock, Reba and the kids of course have met him. He's very nice guy. He has one little girl named Joy and she is adorable. Henry adores him as well. Brock was a little worried about that. He was afraid that Henry would forget all about him but of course Reba and Barbara Jean assured him that Henry would never forget about him. Brock was his dad and he loved him.

Yup, everything was going great in Brock's life….for the moment. Brock smiled as he pulled up in his driveway. He couldn't wait to get inside and see Reba. He had come home early to surprise her with roses and a lovely Italian dinner he planned on cooking.

He opened the door to the living room all smiles. "Hello Re…." He stopped dead in his tracks, the roses dropped from his hand onto the floor, and his smile faded at the sight before him. There was his wife on the couch making out with non other than Jack Morgan, her old boyfriend.

Reba immediately stood and turned towards Brock with a look of guilt on her face. "Brock…you're early. I wasn't expecting you home so early."

Brock stood there with his eyes widened. "Apparently." He said looking to Dr. Morgan who was just standing there with a stupid smile on his face. Brock would love to wipe that smile off of his face. In fact, he just might. "What's going on Reba?"

Reba turned to Jack and bit her lip. "Tell him." He said motioning to Brock.

She turned back to Brock and stood there firmly ready to explain. "I'm leaving you Brock. I have decided I just don't want you anymore. Us, getting married again was a big mistake and I realize I still have feelings for Jack."

"But Reba…"

She held up her hand for him to stop. "Don't say anything. I have made up my mind and that's that. You're just not the one I want anymore Brock. Sorry."

With that said, Reba picked up a packed suitcase from behind the couch and her and Jack walked out of the front door and out of Brock's life without another word.

Brock just stood there. His wife. Reba The woman he loved with all his heart had just walked out on him. His knees gave way and tears formed in his eyes and poured down his cheeks. How could this happen? He thought things were going great. What had gone so wrong? All you could see if you looked into that living room was a broken man crying his eyes out on the floor.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brock shot up in bed and sweat was pouring down his face. He was struggling a little with his breathing and he didn't relax until he turned to see the mass of red hair lying next to him. He settled and laid back down next to Reba. He turned towards her and just watched. She was sleeping very peacefully with a slight smile on her face. He had been having those dreams very often lately. He just felt he didn't deserve Reba's forgiveness. It was just so amazing that she had let him back into her life. He scooted close to her and wrapped an arm around her. Reba must have felt his arm because she scooted closer into his embrace and sighed in her sleep. Brock went back to sleep and thankfully didn't have any more of those dreams through the night.

The next morning Brock turned over and felt the coldness of the sheets next to him. He lifted his head and opened one eye and saw the left side of the bed empty. "Reba?" he called out through the room. He received no answer.

He sat up to yawn and stretch. He really had a rough night with that dream but it was only a dream. Only a dream. That's what he kept telling himself. He turned when he heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He slipped out from under the covers and went over to the bathroom door to see it was slightly ajar. He stopped for a moment to listen and he smiled when he heard the shower running and Reba softly singing.

He walked into the bathroom and stripped himself of his boxers. He smiled softly and just watched the outline of Reba through the curtain. She was a true beauty she was. He slipped in through the back when she wasn't looking and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She jumped and screamed until Brock hushed her.

Reba turned and put a hand to her chest. "You scared me. Don't sneak up on my like that. I almost had a heart attack…or I could have hit ya." She paused for a moment and then smacked him in the chest. "See." She said smiling

"Ouch." He said rubbing the spot where she had just hit him. "That hurts. I thought the hitting stopped once we got remarried. I thought you didn't hate me anymore."

Reba smirked. "Your right, I don't hate you but you thought wrong about the no hitting thing. Now that were married again it just means I can hit you more without question."

Reba then set the shampoo she had in her hand back on the shelf and was ready to hop out. She had one leg out of the tub when Brock stopped her. "Where are you going?" asked Brock pulling her back.

"I'm done with my shower. I know you probably had high hopes when you joined me in here but I will be late if I don't get out now."

Brock still wouldn't let her go and soon he began kissing her neck, Reba melted into his embrace and eased her leg back inside. Giggling as Brock pushed her up against the shower wall, she kissed him back passionately as he captured her lips with his own. Reba moaned as Brock made his way down her neck and chest.

"Brock I can't be late for work…again." She tried pushing him away and exit the shower again but he wouldn't have it.

Brock removed his lips from her neck and looked to her. "You can be a little late, can't you?"

Reba smiled again as she felt her back hit the wall and Brock began to kiss her. Forty-five minutes later Reba ran around her and Brock's bedroom in a towel trying to find her favorite white blouse. She was already running late because if their shower. She was moving and pulling clothes out of their neat pile in her dresser, she really didn't need this this morning. She already had been late twice this week because Brock had decided he was in the mood. She wasn't complaining really but she couldn't be late anymore.

She went over to her closet and began shoving cloths out of the way. She smiled in triumph as she found the blouse she had been searching for these last ten minutes. As she began to dress Reba's mind wondered to the past year. It always brought a smile to her face. She had her family back and a wonderful new best friend named Barbara Jean. She just couldn't help but smile all the time. Her life was on the right track…for now. Bringing her black skirt over her hips she felt her arms wrap around her stomach and felt lips on her neck

Giggling she said, "Jack, Brock is right in the bathroom. You should go." Letting go quickly Brock's mind went into panic and it made him think of his dream last night. Reba turned to see Brock's face in a state of shock. "I was just messin with ya." Said Reba confused that he would react this way.

"Well, don't do that."

Reba sighed and finally understood. "Did you have another one of those dreams?" Brock nodded shamefully that he let something like this affect him so. Reba pulled him into an affectionate hug and kissed him on the lips. "When are you going to realize that those are just dreams? I married you twice Brock. Doesn't that tell ya something? I must like you." Reba said chuckling a little.

Reba searched his face for a reaction but Brock just sighed and removed her arms from him. "Never mind. You better go. Your going to be late."

Reba knew it was going to be one of those days. She finished getting ready and grabbed a pair of heels from the closet. She walked downstairs to find Van waiting at the bottom of the stairs tapping his foot and looking at his Rolox. (hehe). Reba rolled her eyes, he did this almost every time she was late. There is something that hadn't change, Van's annoying ways.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Reba pushed past him and grabbed her briefcase. "I know I'm a little late."

Van scoffed. "A little! We have a house to show in ten minutes. It takes twenty minutes to get there. I thought married people are not supposed to act the way you and Mr. H do. Cheyenne and I are younger and we don't even act like you two."

Reba glared and looked to her watch. Van was right. "Come on were late!" Reba yelled while running to the door. Now it was Van's turn to roll his eyes. He didn't argue though, he just followed the red head out the door and to the car.

Meanwhile upstairs Brock was sitting on the bed thinking of the event that had just taken place. He shouldn't have done that to Reba. It wasn't her fault he felt this way. He just couldn't help having these dreams and feeling like Reba was going to leave him at any moment. He felt he didn't deserve her. After all that he did to her, why had she taken him back? He sighed as he finished getting ready. His thoughts then wondered to next week. It was their first year anniversary since they got remarried. He wanted to do something special. Really special. He would have to figure something out later, for now he wanted to work on his apology for this morning. A smile graced his face as he thought of something and he practically ran to the phone to make a call.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reba was silent the whole way to the office. Van noticed but didn't want to say anything. It really wasn't his business but he could see she was kind of sad. He hated to see his Mrs. H sad. Especially since things have been going so great this past year. Reba still didn't say anything as they arrived. Van was really worried now.

"Mrs. H, is everything ok?"

Reba turned to Van and put her on a fake smile that Van saw right through. "Everything's fine." Van didn't persist anymore. He didn't want to make her mad.

Throughout the day Reba couldn't get the way Brock was acting out of her mind. Ever since they remarried he has been having dreams of Reba leaving him. He has very low self-esteem. She knows he feels he doesn't deserve her but that isn't true. If she didn't love him she wouldn't have remarried him.

By lunch time she couldn't wait to get home. She could leave an hour early. She never took her lunch hour anyway, so she would technically be leaving on time.

She really hated that her and Brock were already have little issues. They both know their just dreams but Brock seems to think that their going to come true.

Reba really couldn't keep her mind on her work. She was tapping her pen on her desk and staring off into space when she was interrupted. "Excuse me."

She jerked her head to see a man holding a bouquet of seven roses, six daises, and a hint of baby's breath. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to know where a…" He looked to the clip board he was holding. "Mrs. Hart is."

Reba was surprised. "That's me."

"Oh…could you sign here please." He said handing her a clip board. Reba, utterly confused, took the clip board and signed her name. The delivery guy smiled and handed her the flowers. "Have a nice day."

Reba didn't hear him and her head shot up when he left. "Oh…um…than…" But the delivery man was already gone. She looked to the flowers and then saw a card sticking out from the middle of them. She took it and opened it. A smile was brought to her face as she read it. 'I'm sorry honey. Be ready for a wonderful evening tonight alone. Love you forever, Brock'

Reba put a hand to her chest and thought her heart would burst. He never had done anything like this before. Well, of course maybe when they were first married. Reba then got an idea. She quickly shut down her computer and grabbed her purse. She then ran to her boss's office. She stuck her head in the door. Van was sitting there going over something.

"I'm taking the afternoon off. See you all later."

Van and their boss were confused. Reba NEVER took a day off. Ever. Even when she was sick, she still came in.

Reba was running out the door, flowers and purse in hand. She had some shopping to do.

Brock couldn't wait for tonight either. Reba was going to be excited. He was making them dinner and had planned on getting everyone out of the house for some alone time. Kyra and Jake were staying with friends and he talked to Cheyenne who would pass the message to Van and they would be staying with Barbara Jean. He wanted everything to be perfect. Now he needed to shop for the ingredients.

Later that evening Reba finally made it home. She took her bags she had gotten from the mall and quickly went into the house. She had a little time to get ready. Brock didn't really give a time that he wanted her home. She went upstairs into the bedroom and shut the door quietly.

"Home early?" she heard a voice behind her.

She jumped and turned to see Brock smiling. "Hey." She said shoving the bags behind her.

"What are those?" he said pointing to the bags.

"Nothing." She said setting them down. She picked up the flowers out of one of the bags. She smiled showing him them.

"Who sent those?" he said innocently.

Reba smiled and glared at him. "Brock…"

Laughing he said. "I'm sorry. Do you like them?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes, thank you. Their gorgeous. Now what is it you have planned for this evening?" she asked with a flirty smile.

Brock chuckled deeply and brought her closer to him. He leaned close to her ear and said, "Well, I thought after I got everything ready…"

Reba shivered as his breath tickled her ear and she bit her lip in anticipation of what he was going to say. "Yeah?" she asked suggesting he needed to continue.

"After everything was ready…" he paused for a moment and then pulled away. "Would come downstairs and see for yourself."

She glared again. "Mean."

He laughed and kissed her temple. "I know. Now I am going downstairs. Don't come down for another hour."

Reba nodded. "Good, that will give me enough time to get ready."

Brock eyed her suspiciously. "You have something planned don't you?"

She smiled. "Maybe. You will just have to find out later."

"Looking forward to it." He kissed her one last time and left the room.

Reba went straight for the door to lock it. She didn't want him to see the dress just yet. Reba had gone into the bathroom for a quick shower. She had her hair dried within five minutes. Now deciding what she was going to do with it was the tough part. She didn't really want to do the flip thing she usually does. Straight maybe? Or she could put it up somehow. It certainly was long enough now.

Reba stared at her hair for the longest time and decided to do the flip thing anyway. Brock said he always liked this new hairstyle. She was glad she grew her hair out. She liked it much better than when she had it short. She finished the final touches on her hair and went to her make-up.

Finished with make-up she pulled the black dress out of the bag. It was a big risk for her. She normally never wore dresses like this. It was black silk with spaghetti strapped, had a slit up the side of it, slightly low cut and it clung to her body a little. She slipped it on and loved the feel of the cool silk against her skin. She slipped on the matching shoes and looked to the clock. She still had fifteen minutes.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reba sat at the end of the bed patiently waiting. The time seemed to tick by very slowly. She couldn't stand waiting. She never could. She was tapping her foot nervously and in the anticipation. She looked to the clock again and realized she still had ten minutes. This was driving her insane. She wasn't going to wait anymore.

She unlocked the door and went downstairs. She saw Brock in the kitchen his back to her, working with something on the stove. Her heels clicked across the floor and Brock, of course, heard.

"I thought I told you an hour. You still have ten minutes. Go ba…" He turned and his mouth dropped when he saw her.

Reba smiled. This was the exact reaction she was looking for. Reba looked down and checked herself out. "You like it?" she asked looking back up to him.

Brock couldn't talk. All he did was nod. "You look gorgeous Reba." Reba stood next to him and let him wrap an arm around her waist.

Reba closed her eyes and sniffed a little towards the stove. "Something smells really good."

"Pesto Pasta."

Reba smiled. "Sounds good."

"Now go sit down. It's almost ready."

Reba went over to the table and smiled. She didn't notice before but he had candles out and a similar flower setting to the ones he already gave her on there. She sat before a place setting and waited for Brock to finish.

Once it was finished, Brock served. He had set a generous portion in front of himself and Reba. Then poured an even more generous amount of wine in the glasses before them.

Reba eyed him and smiled saying, "You trying to get my drunk?"

Brock chuckled remembering when he last heard that. "Of course, now drink up."

They had a lovely dinner. For once their conversation didn't consist of work or the kids. They proceeded to have a lovely evening of kisses and feeding each other. This was what they needed. Some time to themselves for once.

Once finished Reba was about to help clearing of plates when Brock stopped her. "No. You go in and relax. I have dessert ready in a few minutes."

Reba nodded and went into the living room. She quickly put on some soft music and got herself comfortable. She was sitting there for a few minutes and hadn't heard anything from Brock. Curious, she went into the kitchen to find out what's wrong. Brock was standing by the stove and sadly looking down at something.

"What's wrong?" asked Reba coming up beside him.

"Dessert is ruined. I wanted this night to be perfect. And now…" he said gesturing to the sad looking lump in the baking pan.

Reba smiled and pulled him away from the pan. She pulled him into her arms. "It's all right. How about this. You clean up here and I will be back with dessert."

"Where are you going to get dessert?" Brock asked confused.

Reba smiled. "Upstairs. Be back in a minute." Reba quickly left the room.

Brock was still a little confused when she left. 'How was she going to…?' That's when it hit him. He smiled and cleaned up as much and as quickly as possible.

He entered the living room just as Reba came back downstairs and if this was a cartoon his tongue would be unrolling out of his mouth onto the floor, eyes would be bugging out of his head, and a loud yaooooga!, could be heard in the back ground.

She had walked down in a short red satin nightgown, matching robe, and hair up this time. Reba walked over to Brock and smiled. She didn't say anything but pull him into a very heated kiss.

Brock pulled away breathlessly. "I love dessert."

Reba chuckled. "Your gonna love it more in a minute." And she pulled him back into a kiss and led him to the couch.

Brock groaned and stretched his arms. He was very aware that there was no longer the weight of a woman on top of him anymore. He looked around to find Reba no longer with him. He wrapped the blanket he had around his waist and went looking. He found her in the kitchen and her back to him. He smiled and was about to sneak up on her when he heard her whispering and he realized he was on the phone.

"No…I'm going to tell him…this morning, don't worry. I'm sorry I put you through this…I know…I have to go he could be up any minute…I love you too. Goodbye." Reba hung up the phone and turned around. She practically jumped out of her skin when she saw Brock standing there in a state of shock.

Reba stood frozen. She hoped he hadn't heard anything. She then smiled and walked towards him. "You're finally up." She wrapped her arms around him but he didn't return the embrace or smile back.

"Who was on the phone?"

She tried acting confused. "What? I wasn't on the phone." She said knowing it was a lame excuse.

He roughly removed her arms from his neck. "Who was on the phone Reba? Don't lie to me!"

Reba sighed. He wasn't supposed to find out this way. "I'm sorry Brock. It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to sit you down and calmly talk to you but I'm in love Brock, in love with Jack Morgan. He came back to me and I realize that there can be nobody for me but him. I'm sorry but I'm leaving you."

Brock just stood there as she talked. The woman he loved. The woman he worked hard to convince that he loved her more than anything and he wouldn't let do anything to hurt her again was hurting him. She was telling him she was leaving him for someone else, someone better. Why was this happening? Had his love been enough? The world seemed to spin around him and he felt his body give way as he fainted to the floor into darkness.

Brock eyes opened with a start and he tried to sit up but something was preventing him. He moved his head only to smack it hard on something. The thing that was preventing him to move groaned and sat up. He then realized that thing was his wife, Reba. She had a sheet wrapped around her naked body as she sat up, her hand on her head.

She groaned and rubbed her head and glared at her husband. "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry, I just woke up. I didn't realize how close you were."

Reba gave a little smiled and continued to rub her head. "I'll forgive you…this time." She let her hand drop and she slid back under his arm and she sighed in content. Reba then realized that Brock was shaking a little. "Are you cold?"

"No."

Reba sat up again confused. "Then why are you shaking?"

Brock quickly tried to come up with an excuse but Reba could always tell when he would lie. "I just woke up from a bad dream."

Reba looked into his eyes and sighed. "Was it another one of those?"

"No."

Reba looked to him again and then time he nodded. "As you can see I'm still here." She said holding her arms out at her sides, in an effort to show him. Brock chuckled as she held out her arms. "What's so funny?" she asked.

He continued laughing. "Are you cold Reba?"

Reba was really confused now but then she looked down and realized that the sheet that was covering her had slipped. She rolled her eyes and laid back down in his arms. "You need to relax Brock. I am not going anywhere." She smiled and positioned herself back on top of him. "I know just the way to make you relax too."

Reba kissed Brock with such passion but she didn't feel him really return it. Reba sat up a little angry. "What is wrong with you?"

Brock sat up as well. "I'm sorry. I just can't shake the dream ok."

"Do they really bother you?"

Brock looked down in shame. "I'm sorry but they do. I can't help them ok and I can't help but have this feeling."

Reba looked confused. "What feeling?"

Brock didn't realize he let that little bit of information slip. "It's nothing."

Reba was now really curious. "No…tell me…now."

Brock rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just have this feeling that they might come true." Brock looked up and smiled. "I know I am just being silly."

The reaction he received from Reba was one he didn't expect. "Your damn right it's silly!" she said angrily. She stood and wrapped the sheet around her body and made her way to the stairs. She stopped after setting one foot on the first step. She turned to face her husband. "You know, I understand you can't control these dreams you have but to actually think they will come true is just plan ridiculous. I am your wife. You should trust me and know that I would never do that to you." The red head then turned and stomped her way up the stairs.

Brock sighed. She really blew over the top a little on this one. They were just dreams. Of course he trusted her but he couldn't help but shake the feeling something was going to happen.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Reba didn't speak to Brock all that much the rest of the night. Mainly because she didn't want to admit she blew up and she didn't want to apologize. Her emotions had been all over the place lately.

She still hadn't talked to Brock when she went to bed that night either. She just turned away and went to sleep. Sure, she might have been a little mean but she couldn't get it out of her mind how Brock felt she might cheat on him and leave him. She would never do that. The first time they were married might have been a disaster towards the end but she wanted this one to last.

Brock didn't like her ignoring him like this. He couldn't really blame her for being mad at him. He was being silly with the whole idea of her leaving him for Jack Morgan or anyone for that matter. He sighed as he looked over to her sleeping self. He moved strands of her hair so he could see all of her face.

He wished he could explain why he had these dreams. He did feel he didn't deserve her. He hurt her by cheating on her and he just felt she shouldn't have forgiven him. He didn't like this fighting over little things at all. It reminded him of when they would fight over stupid things like not putting the toaster away. Brock sighed and moved closer to Reba. He wrapped his arm around her before falling into a deep sleep.

Reba awoke the next morning aware of the arm around her. She sighed and stayed in bed as long as she could. She loved awaking up in the morning with his arms around her. She hated when they would fight but she really hated to admit she went a little too far.

She eased herself out of bed and stretched. As much as she would love to stay in bed with his arms wrapped around her she had to get up. Today was the first day she had in a long time where she didn't have a house to show. She planned on having a relaxing day with Barbara Jean by going shopping and then to lunch.

Reba took a quick shower in the hopes Brock would still possibly be asleep so she could sneak out, her hopes were crushed when she saw Brock sitting up in bed, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Reba ignored him and continued to dress for her day.

Brock saw Reba dressing. He knew it was her day off. He wondered why she was getting all ready to go out. "Where ya going?" he asked getting out of bed.

Reba turned to give him a look. "Jack called. Were eloping this afternoon."

Brock glared. "That isn't funny. You know…"

Reba held up one hand to stop him from talking. "I don't have the time to argue with you. If you really must know, Barbara Jean and I are going shopping and then to lunch." Reba turned towards the closet to grab a pair of boots. Brock went to block her and to talk. "Move Brock."

"No. Now I hate it when we fight. I'm sorry but I can't help to have these dreams ok. They bug me too. I wish they would go away too."

Reba looked to him. "I know you can't help but have them but what about you saying you think I would cheat on you."

"I never said that!" he said raising his voice a little.

Reba shoved him aside and went into the closet to grab her brown boots. "No but you said you can't help but have a feeling that something is going to happen." She sat on the bed and angrily put on her boots. She stood up and was ready to go out the door but Brock was blocking her way to that. "Move."

Brock stood firm. "No, this is argument we are having is unnecessary. We are arguing about something I can't control."

"I am talking about you thinking I will cheat. I don't know what is wrong with you but for you to think or even _feel_ that I would cheat on you is just plain stupid! Now I'm leaving get out of my way"

Brock still wouldn't move. "I understand you're upset about that but really…"

"But nothing Brock. I am not stupid enough to break up this family like you did!" As soon as Reba said that she regretted it. She saw the hurt in his eyes. He then moved out of her way and even opened the bedroom door for her to leave. "Brock I'm…"

He held up his hand. "No, it's ok. Just go. Your going to miss your thing with BJ."

Reba didn't want to go but she knew Barbara Jean was probably waiting for her. She took one last sad look at him and left. Why had she said that? She didn't mean to. What was wrong with her? Why were these little things affecting her so?

She sighed as she walked around the corner to Barbara Jean's house. She walked in the back door and decided to try and put this morning from her mind and enjoy the day.

Reba had did enjoy the shopping with Barbara Jean. She had gotten a couple of new blouses and found a cute necklace. She was having the time of her life but she still couldn't get that mornings fight out of her head.

She was completely tired half way through their shopping and by the time she sat down at their table for lunch, she was completely exhausted.

It must have shown that she was tired and upset because Barbara Jean started to get concerned. "Are you all right Reba?" she asked taking a sip of her water

She shrugged. "I'm just tired."

Barbara Jean made a face. "You look tired but is something else bothering you?"

Reba shook her head and smiled. How did she know? It must have been written on her face. "What make's you think something is bothering me?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I can sense it."

She sighed. She would have to tell someone. "It's Brock but I don't think you want to hear about it."

"No, tell me. If it makes you feel better, tell me."

Reba bit her lip and hesitated but she decided to continue. "It's really silly. You see Brock started having these dreams where I would leave him for Jack Morgan. I don't know why he has them. It's not the dreams that are bugging me. He can't really control what kind of dreams he has but it's the fact that he said he had a feeling something is going to happen, like I would cheat on him. Can you believe that?"

Barbara Jean was confused. "Your letting that argument get in the way of your marriage?"

"No…it's just bothering me that he thinks I would ever cheat on him. He doesn't trust me."

Barbara Jean sighed. "Look, anyone can see Brock is just feeling guilty for what he did the first time. Maybe he is afraid something is going to happen but you know that it won't."

Reba shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's just me. I have been kind of all over the place lately. My emotions have been running high."

Barbara Jean looked to Reba for a second. Reba said she had been feeling tired and her emotions were everywhere. "What else is wrong?"

Again, she shrugged. "I have just been so stressed and to top it off I'm getting the flu."

Barbara Jean raised an eyebrow. "The flu?"

Reba took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "Yeah, I just have been feeling so sick. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Barbara Jean bit her lip. She wasn't sure if she should suggest it but she would anyway in only true Barbara Jean style. She cleared her throat. "Reba, I think I might know what's wrong."

End of Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reba opened the door of her beautiful Houston, Texas home and walked inside. She had just returned from her day with Barbara Jean and boy was she in for a surprise during lunch. She couldn't believe Barbara Jean had the nerve to suggest that she was...her thoughts were interrupted when she walked into the kitchen and saw Brock sitting at the table.

He looked up and smiled when she walked in. She smiled back a little. They both hated it when they fought. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged back, taking in his scent. "I'm sorry." He said to her.

Reba sighed and shook her head. She looked up at him. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I shouldn't have said you broke up the family."

Brock shook his head. "No, you only said the truth. I'm sorry."

Reba shook her head. He shouldn't be taking the blame for this one. It was her fault. She had gone way to far this morning. "Brock, no, it wasn't…"

Brock put his finger to her lips. "Let me have this one ok. I shouldn't have been so worried about those dreams, their just dreams. Their stupid and I'm sorry for even thinking anything could break up this marriage."

Reba nodded and smiled. She really did hate it when they would fight but she loved it even more when they made up. Reba wrapped her arms around her husband tightly and she wasn't going to let go. She sighed as Brock wrapped his arms around her just as tightly. She looked up to Brock and smiled suggestively. "So, what should your punishment be?"

Brock thought for a moment then smiled and replied, "I think my punishment should really hurt. You know, really _teach_ me a lesson and I should be wearing some kind of hat."

Reba rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're a sick, sick man."

Brock laughed right along with her. "All right, no hat."

Reba laughed even harder. She then took him by the hands and began to lead him through the living room and towards the stairs. "Are you ready for your punishment?"

All Brock could do was grin like an idiot and follow her up the stairs and to their bedroom.

Reba snuggled up to Brock a couple hours later quite satisfied. She kissed his cheek and sighed in content as she just stared at him.

Brock held her close to him. He never wanted to let her go again. "I really love it when we don't fight."

Reba giggled but she then got serious. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry Brock. Don't interrupt me or anything. I just feel so sorry for what I said this morning. I have just been all over the place lately."

Brock kissed the top of her head. "Don't even give it another thought."

Reba nodded and closed her eyes. Her thoughts then went to Barbara Jean and what she had said to Reba this afternoon at lunch. "Hmmh." She said questionably.

Brock yawned and opened his eyes to look at her. "What?" he asked

Reba shrugged. "Just thinking about something Barbara Jean said this afternoon at lunch."

Brock raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Reba shook her head. "It's nothing. I shouldn't even be considering it."

Brock's eyes shot up. "What shouldn't you be considering?"

She sighed and shifted so the top half of her body was leaning against the headboard and she could see Brock better. "Well, I was just telling her about what was going on with us and how I was feeling lately. She just suggested what was wrong with me."

Brock was completely confused now. "What did she suggest?"

Reba thought for a second. "Well, she just said that maybe my symptoms were the early signs of…well…I shouldn't be mad at her. I certainly could be at the age for it but she suggested that maybe I could be…"

"What?" said Brock a little impatient now that Reba just kept dragging it out.

"That I was going through menopause."

Brock looked to Reba and then laughed. "Reba, you are kind of young for that, right?"

Reba shrugged. "Not really. My mother went through it and she was younger than I was. I do have all the symptoms. I'm late, my emotions are every where, I'm hot and dizzy."

"Reba come on…"

"Look, it's not that stupid of a suggestion. She could be right. In fact I believe she is."

Brock looked to Reba. "What are you going to do?"

"I talked to my doctor already. I go in for tests tomorrow. We will find out soon." After a moment of silence, Reba slid down till her head was on the pillow. "I'm tired."

Brock nodded and snuggled up to her. He wasn't sure if he was ready for Reba going through all that. Mood swings, hot flashes, this was going to be hell. Brock eyes then shot open. His thoughts went to the worst. What if it wasn't menopause? What if it was something serious? What if something happened to her? He couldn't take losing Reba.

End of Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has been a few days since Reba talked to Brock about what Barbara Jean had suggested. Reba has been on edge since she saw the doctor. She had a little check up; they took a blood sample, and then said they would get back with her soon. She had tried to keep herself busy with work and keeping her mind off of it. It wouldn't be so bad, all women go through menopause eventually, and she knew it was going to come sooner or later but she would rather have later than sooner. Her symptoms of course hadn't let up any, this only confirmed Barbara Jeans suspicions and hers as well.

For once neither Brock nor Reba was thinking about the doctor. They were having a relaxing afternoon watching TV, cuddled together on the couch with the rest of the family. Reba and Brock had decided not to tell the kids of her seeing the doctor so they didn't alarm them. Reba was so comfortable and cozy she was half asleep in Brock's arms when she was jolted up by the phone ringing. It seemed every time the phone rang she practically ran to it.

She patted Brock's arm as she headed towards the kitchen to get the phone. Brock was right behind her. She cleared her throat as she pushed the talk button. "Hello?"

"_Mrs. Hart?"_

Reba tensed. She recognized the doctor's voice. "This is she."

"_This is Dr. Anderson. I have your test results from your exam."_

Reba felt her stomach go into knots. "All right, go ahead."

Reba sensed the doctor hesitate. _"I really believe you should come in for this Mrs. Hart."_

Reba mumbled an ok and hung up the phone. She turned to Brock. Reba didn't realize she was holding her breath and she let out. Her stomach still didn't feel any better and she didn't like the way the doctor sounded.

Brock saw the look on her face and horrifying thoughts started through his head. "What did he say?"

She shrugged. "He just said we need to come to his office. He will tell us there but I don't like the way he said it."

Brock pulled Reba into his arms and then caressed her face that had tear streaks down her face already. "It will be nothing."

Reba pulled away and grabbed the keys from the hook. "You don't know." She said walking through the kitchen and to the living room. Brock quickly followed behind her.

The kids had seen the exchange and were concerned. They knew their parents were fighting lately. They didn't want a repeat of five years ago. "Mom, is everything ok?" asked Cheyenne

Reba smiled through her tears. "Everything's fine. Your father and I have to go somewhere for an hour or so. We will be back."

Cheyenne nodded. "Where are you going?"

Brock interjected before Reba said anything they weren't going to tell just yet. "Store. Don't worry."

Cheyenne looked confused. "It takes two people to go to the store?"

"Yup." Said Reba with a smile and she quickly pulled Brock out the door before they could ask anymore questions.

Brock was buckling his seatbelt when he paused and turned to Reba. "Were we right not to tell the kids?"

Reba nodded. "Yes. I don't want them freaking out over something that could be nothing." There was silence for a second when Reba continued, "At least I hope it's nothing."

Brock took her hand. "It will be. Trust me."

She smiled and nodded. They were silent the whole way. Reba's stomach was churning still and she was afraid if she opened her mouth she might puke. Reba didn't know what she would do if that doctor told her something was seriously wrong with her. She had just gotten her life back. Brock and her were remarried and doing great. The kids were happy. She had a great new best friend, Barbara Jean. She didn't know if she could handle anything this doctor had to tell her.

Brock had opened her door and she had snapped out of her trance like state. She hadn't even realized they arrived. She got out of the car and Brock held her hand the whole way to the door and into the door.

Brock could tell Reba was really nervous. She was chewing on her thumb nail and her foot kept making a slight tapping sound. "Relax Reba."

She smiled wide and replied, "I'm fine."

Suddenly the door to the right of them opened and a nurse with a clip board walked in. "Mrs. Hart?"

Reba jumped up immediately. "That's me."

The nurse smiled sweetly and gestured for her to follow. "The doctor will meet you in his office. Follow me please." Reba motioned for Brock and they followed the nurse to the way back of the clinic and into the doctor's office.

There was silence again. Reba couldn't take this. She turned to Brock. "What if…" She was interrupted by the doctor walking through the door behind his desk. Reba breathed a sigh of relief. A sigh that meant she wouldn't have to wait too much longer. What really confused her was the doctor's smile. It was a happy smile, not a sympathy smile.

He sat down, folded his hands and gently laid them on his desk where her file was. "How are we doing today?"

Reba rolled her eyes. She really hated when doctors did the whole "we" thing. "Just tell me what's wrong with me."

The doctor's smile faded. "Well, when we tested your blood we did find a little something. Now this could be a good thing or a bad thing."

Reba breathed a sigh of relief. She was going through menopause. She smiled. "I knew it had to be that. There couldn't be any other explanation. My friend said what it probably was and I guess I freaked, I mean my age and everything."

The doctor smiled. "It's all right. Now I need to see you back in a couple of weeks for more testing."

Reba was now really confused. "Further testing? Since when does menopause need to be further tested?" Reba laughed a little.

Now the doctor smiled and shook his head. "You're not going through menopause."

"I'm not?" she asked.

"No, Mrs. Hart…you're pregnant."

End of Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Reba's mind tried to grasp what her doctor had just told her. She was preg…! She couldn't even think the word, how was she going to say it out loud? She was a little to old to have a baby! "What?" she heard next to her. She guessed Brock was just in as much of a shock as she was.

"How did this happen?" yelled Brock standing. He then grinned a little and answered his own question. "Well, I know how it happened but…" Reba rolled her eyes at his comment. "When did this…?" Brock ran his fingers through his hair.

Reba stopped him and pulled him into his seat. "Look…" said Reba turning towards the doctor. "I think what Brock is worried about is our age and frankly I am too. I feel I'm a little to old to have another child."

Dr. Anderson nodded. "I understand your concern but many couples have children in their later years. I had a couple in a few days ago years older than you and they were still having children. You will not make the Genius book of world records. Trust me on this. Now…" After the doctor reassured Reba and Brock everything would be fine, they made a schedule appointment with the doctor two weeks later for a check up.

On the way home Reba's mind was spinning. Another baby? What were the kids going to say? Reba head drifted down to her stomach and her hand inched her way a crossed. To really think there was another life in there. She always thought she didn't want another baby but now, well, the more she thought about it, the more she wanted this baby.

She felt Brock's hand grab hers. She looked up to him and he turned only to give her a small quick smile before turning his head back to the road. "It will be ok Reba. The kids will be happy about this. Just relax."

Reba nodded. "I know. Just never thought we would have anymore children. I mean we already have three together and then there's Henry. Now another. Five kids Brock! Five!" she said holding up her hand as she said five.

Brock chuckled as he remembered something. "I remember you telling me once when we first got married that you wanted eight kids. Four girls and four boys."

Reba scoffed. "Ha! I was young. I didn't know what I was saying. But five kids!"

Brock sighed as he pulled into the driveway. He turned off the car and shifted in his seat toward Reba. Taking her hands, he smiled. "Reba, everything is going to be fine. We can handle this."

Reba smiled and Brock kissed her lightly on the lips. Letting go, Reba got out of the car and went around to Brock's side. They both leaned against the door for a moment. "Ready?" he asked.

"Not really but…lead the way."

Brock took her hand and they walked towards the door together. They walked through the door hand in hand and their family was sitting in the same spot as when they left them, the only change was that Barbara Jean and Henry were added to the mix.

Cheyenne looked up and smiled. "So, what did you get at the store?"

Reba and Brock walked over and Brock shut off the TV. "Hey!" said Van looking up.

Reba held up her hand. "There is something we need to discuss with all of you."

Van piped up. "Oh no! They didn't have my favorite chips at the store?"

Van started to cry. Reba rolled her eyes at Van being over dramatic. "We didn't go to the store. I had to make a little trip to the doctor."

Cheyenne immediately stood up in alarm. "The doctor? What's wrong?"

Reba sat down in the empty chair and Brock sat on the arm taking a hold of her hand and not letting go. Everyone didn't like the way they paused. "Well, you see, this could be considered a very good thing." Reba paused and smiled. "A blessing almost."

Barbara Jean smiled. "I was right. It is menopause then?"

Before Reba could say no Cheyenne started. "Menopause mom? Is that really necessary to act all serious about?"

Jake was confused. "What's menopause?"

"Something woman go through when they get really really old." Said Van

Reba looked to him giving him a look. "Thanks Van."

Van smiled. "Your welcome."

Reba rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not going through menopause."

Cheyenne was confused. "Then what's wrong?"

"Well, it started when I was feeling quite sick. I was moody and kept yelling at your father all the time. I'm sure you all heard that." Everyone nodded. "Then during lunch a few days ago Barbara Jean suggested I might be going through menopause and…"

Van grew impatient. "Can we hurry this along?" Reba gave him a look. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Anyway, making a long story longer, I went to the doctor and I found out that…"

Barbara Jean interrupted with a burst of energy and happiness. "Oh my! Your pregnant!" she yelled pointing and jumping at Reba and then bringing her into a huge hug.

Once Barbara Jean stopped Reba looked to see the reactions of everyone else. They were not what she expected. They started laughing.

Cheyenne wiped tears from her eyes. "That's a good one…can you imagine…" She looked to Van. "If that were true." They continued laughing and soon Barbara Jean joined in, thinking she was mistaken. They all continued until they saw that Reba and Brock were not laughing, one by one they stopped and went into a state of shock and disgust at the thought of them having sex. "Eww." Said Cheyenne with a shiver.

"I knew it." Said Barbara jean again happily.

Reba smiled thankful her friend was happy for her but they really needed to talk to the kids. "Barbara Jean, we need to talk to the kids alone." Barbara Jean nodded. She gave a quick hug to both Brock and Reba, mumbled her congratulations and took Henry and walked out the door. Reba turned to her family. "Well?"

Cheyenne threw her hands into the air. "What do you want us to say mom?"

Reba stared in disbelief. "Congratulations would be nice or were happy for you would be good too."

Cheyenne looked to her parents angrily. "I'm not happy mom. What were you two thinking?"

Reba couldn't believe this. Her own daughter wasn't happy for her. She turned to Kyra. "What about you Kyra? What do you think about all this?"

Kyra shrugged and stood up next to Cheyenne. "I kind of have to agree with Cheyenne. There's barely any room now. Where would we put another baby?"

Reba tried calming herself a little and answered her not-so-happy daughters. "Well, Van and Cheyenne mentioned something a little while ago about moving out."

Cheyenne threw her hands into the air once again. "So your kicking us out?"

Reba shook her head and put her head in her hands, clearly showing the stress she was feeling. "No, I'm not telling you to leave. We will find room. It's not like you three planned on staying here forever."

Cheyenne smiled shyly. "We kind of did."

Reba laughed and walked up to hug her daughter. "That's sweet." She said in her ear. "And cute that you guys thought I would let you stay here forever."

Cheyenne laughed and let go of her mother. Reba went to sit back down. She then noticed Cheyenne and Kyra looking at her strange. "What?" she asked.

"It's kind of weird, you being pregnant and all."

Reba eyed her daughter. "You were there when I was pregnant with Kyra and Jake."

Cheyenne shrugged. "I kind of don't remember Kyra really and with Jake, you were younger, your older now and a grandma. Are grandma's allowed to have babies?" she asked.

Reba rolled her eyes. "Thanks Cheyenne for making me feel old. I was already worried about having a baby at my age and now you've made me feel so much better."

Reba got up and walked to the kitchen for a drink. She grabbed a glass and the wine bottle and poured herself a drink. "Reba, what are you doing?" she heard behind her. She turned to see Brock nodding towards the wine bottle.

Reba sighed and remembered she was pregnant. She dumped the drink down the drain and grabbed another glass to fill with water. Brock came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "They will get used to the idea. Don't worry."

"Yeah." Was all Reba said.

"Mom?" said a voice in the kitchen entry way.

Reba looked up to see her daughters, son, and son-in-law in the entry way of the kitchen. "What?" she asked in a little annoyed way.

"Even if it is a little weird we really had no right to disrespect you like that."

Reba smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you." Cheyenne shifted and Reba rolled her eyes. "Now what?"

Cheyenne made a face. "It's just the thought of you and dad…" Cheyenne shuddered and the others soon followed once they realized what Cheyenne meant.

Reba smiled when she decided to mess with them. "What are you talking about Cheyenne?" Reba asked innocently.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes. "Mom, you know what I'm talking about."

Reba shook her head. "No I don't."

"Mom…"

Reba laughed. "Cheyenne, I'm only messin with ya." Reba walked around and hugged her daughters in one big hug. "Thank you guys again." Reba paused and looked to her family. "So, are you guys ok with this?"

They all shrugged except Jake who spoke up. "I think it's awesome! I'm gonna have a new baby brother!"

Reba smiled and looked to her son. "How do you know it will be a boy?"

Jake shrugged. "Just hoping. I'm going to play my game boy." And then Jake walked out of the room. Van and Cheyenne followed.

Brock came up right behind her and wrapped his arms around her again. "Told you they would get used to it."

Reba turned and smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "They think it's weird." Reba said while making the same face Cheyenne made. Brock chuckled and kissed her lightly. Reba smiled. "You don't think it's weird do you? Having a child at our age?"

Brock sat in one of the stool chairs and pulled Reba into his lap. "You heard the doctor. Everything will be fine. We are not the oldest couple to have a baby. Now just relax." Brock said grinning and beginning to kiss her neck.

Reba giggled as his breath tickled her neck. "Brock the children are in the next room." Brock just shrugged and continued to kiss her, finally bringing her into a more passionate kiss on the lips. They were so into the kiss they didn't hear the footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Eww. Ok. Sorry."

Reba broke the kiss to see her daughter with her eyes covered. "Cheyenne, you can uncover your eyes now."

Cheyenne still had the grossed out look on her face as she walked into the kitchen. "I remembered you saying that married people didn't act like that.

Reba shrugged and then slipped off Brock's lap, forgetting about the kissing, and then headed for the refrigerator. Van had walked in just as Reba had done that and he saw the disappointed look on Brock's face when Reba forgot all about him, Van walked up to him and put his arm around him in a sympathetic way. "Get used to it Mr. H." he said as he watched Cheyenne and Reba discuss what they would have for dinner. "Food is always going to come first."

Later that night Brock was thinking about what Van had said. He agreed with Van one hundred percent. He knew how Reba got when she was pregnant. She was always moody, hungry, and…well, other things that he didn't mind her being but he really wasn't looking forward to the next few months. He couldn't wait until this baby made his or her appearance.

Reba stepped out of the bathroom in a long emerald green nightgown. She slipped into bed and cuddled up to Brock. "They _will_ get used to it right?"

"You really don't need to worry. Their going to be happy once this baby is here. Now let's not talk about it right now. I'm really not in the mood to."

Reba nodded in agreement. Smiling and snuggled much closer to Brock kissing his cheek and making her way to his neck. "You know what I'm in the mood for." Said Reba continuing on her quest.

Brock smiled as he brought her into a passionate kiss. This is one of the other things that Reba always was when she was pregnant. Not that he was complaining any. His hand slipped down her side and around her waist and he unconsciously moved his hand to her stomach. He paused for a moment and caressed it. There was a baby in there. No matter how many children he would have, hopefully this was the last one, he was still amazed, amazed of the miracle. He always admired woman how they carried a child for nine months and went through so much pain to bring them into the world. He looked down at Reba and her beautiful self. She was glowing.

"What?" she asked curiously wondering what made him pause.

He smiled. "You're gorgeous."

Reba smiled and pulled him back into the kiss.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been a week since Brock and Reba had told the family about the new addition that would makes its appearance in a few short months. Reba had finally gotten used to the idea of having a baby at her age and Brock followed every move she made. He made sure she didn't do anything to strenuous and always asked her if she needed anything, Reba hated that. It seemed every time she turned there he was asking her if she was thirsty, hungry, or tired. The other night she made the mistake of saying she was a little tired while they were watching a movie and he immediately carried her upstairs to go to bed. Reba knew he meant well but she was getting tired of his over protectiveness.

The kids weren't as bad as Brock but they might as well have been. They had finally gotten used to another baby around and were excited but when Brock wasn't around they took over his role. She found it comforting and sort of cute that they were so concerned but she needed some time to herself. You think she would with Brock at work and the kids either at work or school but when they weren't around Barbara Jean sure was. Reba was surprised that she was taking this so well but BJ assured her that she was happy for her. That made Reba happy.

Reba had thought she had one afternoon to herself for once. Brock was at work, Cheyenne was at school, Van showing a house, Kyra and Jake at school, Elizabeth at pre-school, and she had no clue where Barbara Jean was but she wasn't there or so she thought.

She was relaxing on the couch when Barbara Jean finally made an annoying appearance. She came in all perky and carrying a small green plastic bag. Reba sighed and sat up. "What do you need Barbara Jean?"

She smiled and sat down next to Reba, setting down her bag next to her. "Just thought I would come by and see you."

"Well, I do actually enjoy your company now but I really had hopes in having the afternoon to myself." Said Reba hoping she didn't offend her.

Barbara Jean smiled and nodded. "I understand. I can't really stay that long anyway. I just wanted to stay long enough to see how you were doing, if you needed anything and to give you something."

"I'm just fine, I don't need anything and what did you bring me?" said Reba quickly looking toward the green bag in hoping there was some kind of chocolate in there.

BJ laughed and pulled a book out of the bag and handed it to Reba. Reba looked it over and was quite touched. She had gotten her a baby name book. "I didn't know if you had decided on anything yet. I know how hard it is to think of a perfect name. I just thought this might help."

Reba smiled and gave Barbara Jean a little hug. "Thank you. It's nice of you to think of this."

Barbara Jean had the biggest smile ever on her face. "You hugged me!"

Reba rolled her eyes. "That is not the first time I hugged you on purpose."

"I know. I am just so happy you like me now." Barbara Jean sighed and gathered up her purse. "I have to get going now. I will see you later. We should hang out tonight." She paused as she saw Reba nod. "I would say we could go to a bar for some jello shots but…" she said trailing off. Reba nodded and smiled. "Movie." Said Barbara Jean as she pointed at Reba while walking backwards towards the door.

"A movie it is. Watch out for the…" She didn't get to finish the sentence for Barbara Jean had tripped over one of Elizabeth's toys. "You ok Barbara Jean?" asked Reba in alarm.

Barbara Jean jumped up with her arms up. "I'm all right. I'm all right. Movie. Tonight. See you later."

Reba laughed as Barbara Jean left. Reba chuckled and picked up the book Barbara Jean gave her. She had just looked at the first name when she heard the door bell ring. She rolled her eyes thinking it was Barbara Jean.

"Barbara Jean you could just walk in like you usually…." She stopped talking when she opened the door and didn't see Barbara Jean. Her blood ran cold. "Jack."

He smiled and walked towards her. "Reba…I missed you so…"

"Don't." she said backing up and holding her hand up. "Just go." And with that she slammed the door in his face. She heard the door open and Jack walked in. "You have some nerve walking into my house!"

Jack kept his distance but not to much. "Look Reba, I know you are angry. I'm sorry I didn't call. That trip led to a job and I just…couldn't pass it up. Please forgive me."

Reba shook her head. "You really hurt me you know. I really liked you. Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

"I'm sorry I know but you could have called too you know."

Reba glared. "Don't change this around. You could have called. You SAID you would call!"

Jack walked closer to her. "I know and I apologize."

Reba backed up when she saw him approaching her but he didn't give up. He kept walking towards her and Reba kept backing up until she hit the ledge where the "window" to the kitchen was. She had no where else to go now.

Jack chuckled. "Reba, quit playing this game."

Reba blood boiled. _He thought it was a game?_ She quickly became aware of how close he was. This was very inappropriate, she was a married woman and she was pregnant. She didn't like this. She didn't like him being here. She didn't like him being this close. "Jack, please move."

He just smiled and continued to move closer. So close she felt every part of his body. She gulped. "Reba, I missed you and I know you missed me."

Reba quickly moved around him and breathed when she got to the other side of the couch. "Jack, things have changed. I'm not interested in you anymore."

Jack moved quickly towards her and pulled her into his arms before she even knew what was happened. "Stop messing around Reba."

"Jack, you should know that I'm…" Jack shut her up with a heated kiss. Reba wanted to puke. His kisses were nothing to Brock's. Sure she liked it before but things were very different now. She tried pushing away and moving but he was much too strong for her. "Jack...stop..." she had managed to say when he moved down her chin. She continued to fight him when she heard a voice that made her stomach lurch.

"Reba!"

Jack finally moved and turned for both of them to see Brock at the door. Reba pushed him away and Reba rushed up to Brock. "Brock listen it's not…"

Brock's blood boiled. "Save it Reba. I don't care. I'm done." He then walked out.

"Reba…?" she had heard. Even though Jack was standing right next to her now he still sounded so far away. "Reba?" This time she didn't hear him at all. She felt light headed and pain shot through her stomach. She clutched it and bent over in pain. She looked up and tried to see but all she saw was a blur right before her world went dark.

End of Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Reba awoke a little sore from an uncomfortable bed and to the sounds of beeping. She groaned a little and tried to open her eyes but found it very difficult for even when she managed a little sliver she was blinded by bright light.

She heard a voice next to her. "Reba?" She cringed when she heard that voice. It wasn't Brock's or any of her kids.

"Jack?" she said barely above a whisper. She squinted as best she could to shield some light from her eyes and she saw the blur outline of Jack Morgan sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Water." That was all she could say at the moment. Her voice was scratchy like and she needed something to sooth it. She felt a straw touch her lips and she carefully took a sip of the cold soothing ice water. She sighed a little and was finally able to open her eyes fully. She turned her head slightly and saw a smiling Jack. "Where's my family?"

His smiled faded. "Well, I wanted to make sure you would be ok. I didn't have…"

Anger flashed in Reba's eyes. "You didn't call my family?"

"I will don't worry. I needed to make sure you were ok." He said rubbing her arm that was resting on the bed.

Reba moved her arm away as best she could. "Call them now." She said in a weak voice.

Jack nodded and was about to leave when the doctor came in. He smiled at both of them. "Hello. How are we doing?"

Reba glared at the doctor and rolled her eyes. "Stop it. I hate it when doctors refer to people as we. I hate it. Just tell me what happened? The baby, is it ok?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "You're going to be just fine and the baby is perfectly fine as well. The pain you felt was, I guess you could say the baby telling you to calm yourself a bit. The pain and your fainting was stress. You do need to stay relaxed, especially at your age. Just take it easy from now on. Now, we are going to release you tomorrow morning, we would like to keep you over night, just to be safe. All right?"

Reba nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded in return. "I'll leave you and your husband alone."

"He's not…" said Reba but the doctor had already left before she could finish her sentence. She turned to Jack. "Please go call my family." He nodded and left.

Reba was going through her mind on what happened. She shouldn't have been so uptight lately. She should have just enjoyed everyone waiting on her and looking out for her. She should have told Jack to leave. She could have the doctor or someone call family. It was too late now though.

Reba felt completely exhausted even though she had just woken up. What was it about a hospital that took every drop of energy out of you? She felt around her bed until she found the little remote that moved her bed into a sitting position. She still couldn't believe Jack, not calling her family! What was he thinking? She looked to the clock and realized that it was late in the evening and her family was probably worried about her. What about Brock? He left before she even had a chance to explain what had happened. She really hoped she was able to find him or he would come see her. She had to get out of here soon but the doctor said not until tomorrow morning.

Reba had the sudden urge to use the bathroom; she had her legs over the side of the bed when Jack walked back in. His eyes widened and he immediately went to her side. "What do you think your doing?"

Reba smacked his arms away and then pushed him away. "I don't need you. I'm only going to the bathroom."

Jack looked hurt. "I was only trying to help."

Reba grabbed the small table next to her bed to keep herself from falling from the sudden wave of dizziness that came over her. "I don't need your help. You can just leave." Once her dizziness past, Reba let go of the table and slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Reba walked out of the bathroom, Jack was still there. She glared at him as she made her way back to her bed." I thought I told you to leave." Reba winced and groaned as she got back into bed. Jack went back to her side again and helped her the rest of the way in the bed and pulled the covers back around her or tried to at least. He backed away when Reba started to smack him again. "I told you I didn't need your help."

Jack tried to hide the smirk that was threatening to escape. "I know you didn't mean it. It's probably just your hormones talking."

Reba shook her head in annoyance and her anger kept building. "It is _NOT_ my hormones! I have a family that can help me! I don't need you here and I don't want you here. Now wipe that smirk off your face and leave!"

Jack now new she meant every word. She was mad. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to do what? Kiss me? Ruin everything for me? What is your problem? I am off limits!"

Jack nodded. "I know that now. You're married."

"No…I mean yes I am married but I told you no Jack. Any woman that says no is off limits. It didn't matter if I was single or married. I said no and you didn't stop! Now get out!"

Jack began to approach her. "Reba…"

"Out!"

Jack sighed and left the room but not the hospital. He sat out in the waiting room and waited for her family to show up.

Reba let the tears fall now. He didn't get far with her but who knows how far he would have gone if Brock hadn't walked in and then she almost lost the baby. Reba wiped the tears away and tried to relax a little, she really didn't need this stress, the doctor said it wasn't good for her and she was sure yelling at Jack didn't help at all. She closed her eyes and tried to get rid of her worries.

Sometime later she heard the door open. She opened her eyes and was ready to yell expecting to see Jack enter the room but instead she saw her family minus Brock enter the room. She smiled; this is exactly what she needed.

Cheyenne rushed to her side and hugged her. "Mom, are you all right?"

Reba smiled and nodded. "I'm fine."

Cheyenne pulled up a chair and everyone sat around the bed. Van spoke up next. "What happened Mrs. H?

"I just had a pain in my stomach and I passed out. Jack brought me to the hospital and that's it." Reba decided to leave out the part about Jack coming on to her and Brock finding them.

Cheyenne looked confused. "What was Dr. Morgan doing there?"

Reba shrugged. "He was just visiting. He hadn't seen me in a while."

"He knows your married right mom?" asked Kyra a little worried.

Reba nodded. "Of course he knows." It wasn't a lie. He did know, now. She then turned to her other daughter. "Where is your father?"

Cheyenne shrugged. "We couldn't find him. We will keep calling but I did leave a message on his cell phone that you're in the hospital."

Reba nodded. Where was Brock? She sighed and then looked around when she noticed someone else wasn't there. "Where's Barbara Jean?"

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Brock left the house after seeing Reba and Jack kissing he just went walking around for a while, to think things over. His worst nightmare had come true. He had walked into his home that afternoon in the hopes of surprising Reba with a nice relaxing evening that included dinner, instead he had received a surprise when he had walked in and saw his wife in the arms of another man. He kept walking and the longer he walked the angrier he got.

He was frustrated and he wanted to hit something. He turned and hit the closest thing to him, which was a stop sign. He soon realized how stupid that actually was, for when he did it he startled a squirrel that ran away and up a tree and then he felt blinding white pain in his hand. He was so distracted he didn't feel his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He screeched and looked down to see his hand turning a bright red and he already saw a little bruising to it. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed as he sat on a bench.

What was he going to do? He wanted so bad to go back home and talk with Reba but his stubbornness was keeping him from doing just that. He looked to his watch and could see it was getting late. He didn't know exactly how long he had been out walking but he assumed a long time since it was getting dark. He probably should head home.

He was about to stand up and head back when he heard a voice next to him. "Brock?"

He looked up to see Barbara Jean walking the tiny dog "Brock" and munching on an ice cream cone. "Hey Barbara Jean." He said looking back down to his feet. "What are you doing out at this time of the night?"

Barbara Jean shrugged and sat down next to him. She took a quick bite of her ice cream before responding with, "I was about to ask you the same thing." Brock shrugged and didn't answer. Barbara Jean continued, "Have you seen Reba?" Brock just scoffed. Barbara Jean took no notice. "We were supposed to go out tonight to a movie but when I called her no one answered. I haven't been able to get a hold of anyone over there the last few hours."

Brock just shook his head. "I don't know where they are but I'd rather not talk about Reba right now."

Barbara Jean was taken aback by his tone. "Are you two fighting again?"

Brock nodded slightly. "I think it's over Barbara Jean."

Barbara Jean's mouth dropped. Was he serious? "You can't be serious. After all you two have been together? What could have made it so you two thought about getting a divorce…again?"

"I would rather not talk about it." Barbara Jean nodded and didn't say anything but Brock continued even though he just said he didn't want to talk about it. "She's cheating on me."

Barbara Jean nodded. "I understand now." She paused for a moment and without warning smacked Brock in the head.

He rubbed his head and moaned in pain. "Ouch! What was that for? I thought you said you understood."

Barbara Jean rolled her eyes. "I do understand. I understand you're a moron that actually thinks Reba would ever cheat on you. Brock you should know her, of all people, do you really think Reba would cheat on you?"

"I saw her kissing Jack Morgan today."

Barbara Jean eyes widened. "Well, that's a whole different story then." BJ was silent, Reba cheating on Brock? Was that possible? Barbara Jean thought it over and shook her head. Of course it wasn't. Reba would never do that, not after all they had been through. "What did you see _exactly_ Brock?"

He shrugged. "Well…" He thought about it for a moment and went back to earlier that day. It was very clear in his mind. He had was walking to the door of their home, very excited at the prospect of spending the evening alone with Reba, he then walked in and saw Jack kissing Reba and his blood ran cold for a second as he stood there to watch them. As Brock was recreating the day in his mind he remembered something that he seemed to have blocked at the moment in question, Reba had not been kissing back. As he strained his mind to remember, she had a disgusted look on her face and her hands were balled in a fist pounding on his chest. Oh my! Brock then soon realized what an idiot he was.

Barbara Jean must have noticed what he was doing. "Well…?"

Brock shook his head. "I'm an idiot."

She nodded. "Yes you are and I am beginning to see what Reba went through while we were going through our…thing."

He laughed and nodded. "Thanks for you're help but I think I should be getting home." He hugged her and then let go when he heard a beep in the pocket of his jacket. He got out his cell phone and opened it to see he had ten voice messages. He quickly dialed the number to receive them. He almost dropped it when he heard the frantic voice of his daughter Cheyenne calling him to tell him Reba was in the hospital and that he needed to get down there immediately.

He must have looked shocked or something because Barbara Jean took a notice of concern. "What's wrong?" At first he couldn't form words. He just stood there pointing to his cell phone and mumbling. "Brock…!"

He snapped and realized he needed to leave now. "Reba's in the hospital. I have to go."

Barbara Jean jumped up. "For what?"

"I don't know. There was a voice message and…I just have to go." Brock began to panic and started running down the street towards his house and where his car was.

Barbara Jean was following closely behind him. What was wrong with her best friend?

Meanwhile at the hospital Reba had to force her family out of her room and downstairs to get something to drink. She needed some time to rest and for them to leave her alone and stop fussing over her. She relaxed back into her bed and sighed. She was so exhausted that suddenly that uncomfortable hospital bed felt like she was floating on a cloud. She pulled the covers up and closed her eyes ready for a relaxing night sleep, even though she was worried about Brock she felt as if she could sleep for a year, little did she know Brock and Barbara Jean were just arriving at the hospital on a mission to find Reba.

The kids were just walking back from the café area when they saw a frantic Barbara Jean and Brock walk into the hospital. They walked up to the desk to find out where Reba was.

Cheyenne saw them first and waved her hands before calling out to him, "Dad!"

Brock turned and saw his kids coming from the café. He sighed in relief and Barbara Jean followed him over to where the kids were. "Where is your mother?"

"She has been wondering and worrying where you are dad. Maybe you should go up there…alone." said Cheyenne. She had glanced at Barbara Jean and gave her a knowing look, hoping she would understand her dad needed to talk to her first.

Brock nodded. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine but she really wants to see you. She's on the third floor, take a right out of the elevator, and down the hall on the right, room 324."

Brock didn't say another word as he hurried himself along to the elevators. Now that he knew she was ok he could calm himself down and think of every apology in the book he could come up with to make it up to her. Nothing seemed to be enough. He walked out of the elevator and down the hall to where her room was, on the way he just happened to glance in the waiting room and he stopped when he saw Jack Morgan sitting there on the sofa. Brock wanted so badly to punch him out, just hurt him as much as he had hurt his wife.

Jack looked up and saw Brock. His eyes widened and swallowing his nerve he got up and approached Brock, which probably wasn't a good idea on his part.

"Go home." That's all Brock said when Jack approached him.

Jack still stood there for a moment; it was like he didn't even hear Brock. "Look, I'm sorry ok. I didn't know she was married."

"You have no idea how badly I want to hurt you right now. Reba does not need you here. She has me, now go."

Jack again didn't move. "I am very sorry if I caused any pain to any of you, I didn't know."

Brock's face was turning red and couldn't help but thinking this man was the biggest idiot he had ever met. "Go home. Do you not understand my words? I am guessing Reba told you to go home and you didn't." Jack nodded. Brock laughed. "I figured. You are thick headed. Now go home. She doesn't need you anymore Dr. Morgan."

Brock didn't feel like standing there and fighting with him anymore, he continued on his way to Reba's room. He finally arrived and opened the door as quietly as he could. He shut it and saw that she was asleep. He quietly sat down next to her bed and took her soft hand in his, just waiting for her to awake.

Reba didn't know how long she had been out before she had felt a familiar hand in hers. She moved slightly and opened her eyes to find Brock next to her bed. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

He smiled. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Brock, I glad your here. I just wanted to explain that…"

Brock held up his hand. "There is nothing to explain. I know what happened. I just kind of blocked it out. You have to imagine me going in there, it was just like one of those dreams I was having but as you said before, their just dreams. I should trust you, I do trust you."

Reba smiled, "Thank you for understanding I would never do anything like that to you."

"I think we need to just change the subject and move on." Brock said as he moved the chair closer to Reba.

She nodded. "I agree."

"Now, how's the baby?"

Reba patted her stomach a little and smiled. "Baby is fine. The doctor said it was like the baby was telling me to calm myself a bit. I was taking on to much stress."

Brock scooted much closer until he could lay his head next to hers and wrap his arms around her. "I agree. You need to relax more and no more working 12 hours a day."

Reba smiled and snuggled as close as they could get with her being in a hospital bed. "Deal."

They sat there for a while, just enjoying the moment they had together. They eventually fell asleep like that. Their kids and Barbara Jean came back but soon left when they saw the couple. Barbara Jean figured she would see her when she was at home.

Brock awoke sometime later after midnight and eased himself away from Reba. He stretched and worked some of the kinks out of his neck. He must have been louder than he thought because Reba awoke shortly after he did.

"Go back to sleep." He said sitting back down in his chair.

Reba shook her head. "I can't now. You moved. I have gotten used to you being near me."

Brock smiled and took her hand and kissed it. They again sat there for a while and then Brock remembered something. He turned looked to Reba and smiled. "Do you know what today is?"

Reba looked very confused and shook her head. "No…Tuesday?"

Brock laughed. "Now this is a twist. I remembered and you didn't for once."

Reba scrunched her eyebrows together in confusing thinking for a second. Then it suddenly came to her and she smiled. "I remember now. I can't believe I forgot."

He chuckled. "Yup, I need a video camera. For once _you_ didn't remember. I get to lecture you now on the importance of this day."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Brock…"

He held up his hand. "But…I won't. I will forgive you this time and I will give you the gift I had gotten for you that I hadn't had a chance to take out of my pocket since yesterday because of…everything."

Reba's eyes lit up. "I have a gift."

Brock nodded and patted his pocket looking for the bag he stuffed in there yesterday when he left the jewelry store. He finally found it and fished out the black velvet box. Reba reached out for it but he pulled back. "Be patient."

Reba eyed him. "You know I'm not a patient person. Now quit teasing." Brock smiled and scooted close to her and opened the box, inside was the most beautiful white gold diamond earrings Reba had ever seen "Brock, their gorgeous."

"I knew you would like them." He handed them over as she ran her hand over them. She shut the box and Brock took her hand to kiss it again. "Happy anniversary Reba."

"Happy anniversary Brock." Said Reba as Brock leaned down towards her and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

End of Chapter


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Reba looked to the little four year old red headed girl with tears in her eyes as she helped her with her little backpack. One lonely tear managed to escape. The little girl turned around and smiled but then frowned when she saw the tears. "Mama sad?"

Reba smiled through her tears and hugged her daughter. "Oh no honey, well, yes a little, mommy's a little sad because her baby is a big girl."

The adorable little girl perked up. "I can stay home with you."

Reba laughed and wiped away her tears. "As much as that would make me happy, you have to go to pre-school. Your daddy should be ready any minute now." Reba turned to the stairs. "Brock, you ready?"

Brock came right down the stairs just then. He smiled when he saw his princess. "Yup, were ready to go, right buddy?" he asked the four year old little boy next to him.

He got excited. "Yup, let's go!" He started towards the front door but Reba stopped him.

"Don't I get a hug first?"

The boy sighed. "Ah mom."

"Don't ah mom me, come here and give me a hug."

He young boy looked at his mother and pointed at her. "No crying?"

Reba smiled and nodded. "No crying." He ran over and Reba picked him up and hugged him with all her might. That was really all it took, Reba lost it. "I don't want them to go."

Brock laughed and had to pry their son away from her. "Come on Mom…" he said teasingly. "We have to go." Reba gave one last kiss to both of them and then kissed her husband on the lips. "They will only be gone a few hours." Reba nodded and Brock smiled pulling her aside away from the ears of the kids. "I could come home for lunch, it will be the first time in four years we will have the house to ourselves."

That made Reba perked up and she kissed him again, this time a little more passionate. "Ewww." That was all they heard from two little voices.

Reba laughed. "Hurry back." She said whispering in his ear. One last kiss on the cheek and he left.

Reba sighed as she shut the door. She didn't know what to do with her day now. She had taken the day off just in case the kids needed her for their first day of school but Lorelei and Andrew seemed to do just fine without her. She sat on her couch and for the first time in a while she didn't hear anything, just complete silence. It hadn't been this quiet in a while. As she relaxed on the couch, her mind soon wondered to all the memories and she smiled. She laughed when her and Brock found out they were having twins instead of just one kid, Brock had fainted, and she never let him forget it either.

She always would kid with Brock saying she was looking forward to this day but now she wanted her babies back home. Her whole family was growing up and going away. Kyra was doing great with her band and was about to graduate college, Jake started his senior year of high school and had left earlier in the morning, Cheyenne and Van moved out a few years ago when they found out they were having another baby and now they were on their third child. She even missed Barbara Jean, she didn't come around much anymore because she had gotten married last year to her long time boyfriend Brian and they were expecting their first child, Barbara Jean had her own family to take care of now too.

Reba was very lonely as she sat there thinking about the past years but it also made her smile. They had been through so much but they had gotten through everything. Reba was very happy she had her family back and as she sat up she smirked and thought about how even more happy she would be when lunch time came around.

The End


End file.
